Wherever Fate Takes You
by ballergrl
Summary: The war is over but something is wrong again. How does the gang try to stop something that was fated to happen? KataraxZuko AangxToph SokkaxSuki
1. So Much for Fun

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. Nor do I own any of the other characters involved in Avatar. But I do own this story!

**Wherever Fate Takes You**

**Chapter one: **** So Much for Fun**

Note: This story will be seen from almost every characters point of view, but mostly Katara and Zuko. And yes, this is a Zutara story…so for all you Kataang people…..better leave the room now.

"I swear! You hand me one more piece of paper to look at I'm gonna water whip you out of this room!" I saw the attendant freeze at that very moment and hid the parchment behind his back. It would have been entertaining to watch him scurry in fear if I wasn't already so frustrated. I must have been working all day without any breaks. I'm only 18, I need a break or two from all these political problems. Just as the attendant leaves, my stressed out brother decides to join me.

"How are things holding up on you're side?" I gave him a good look at my face as an answer.

"God, you look horrible."

"Thanks Sokka. I love you too." My sarcasm must not have reached his brain before he lied down on my couch on the other side of the office. I was staring at my never ending stack in disgust. Also trying to figure out how many ways I can destroy each piece with my water bending. Instead, I just took the next sheet and looked at the ridiculous demands from both the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation.

"Can't these people understand we can't provide them everything? We're only one nation! We need our resources too!" I blurted out waking up my snoring brother. He stared at me as if I was the only one with the problem.

"You think you have it bad? At least you only have too read what they want! I actually have to talk to these people! Not to mention help rebuild the South!" And here we go again. Sokka would always spend a good ten minutes ranting about how horrible his job was. How snobby the fire nation ambassadors were and how foolish the Earth Kingdom was. Judging from the way things were going, nothing was getting done. It has been two years after the war and from all the damage that happened over the past 100 years, it looked like it was going to take another century just to fix this mess. Stupid Ozai. Don't get me wrong, my brother and I have nothing against the Fire Nation nor the Earth Kingdom. We understood that resources were needed all over the world and that our ships were the fastest. But sometimes I just wished we could talk to the actual leaders rather than their servants.

You would think that Toph, Zuko, and Aang would be willing to write more and visit. You would think that after our parting in the Fire Nation, everything would be fine. But I haven't seen them in almost an entire year. Since Aang was the avatar, he actually had the guts to break up with me by mail. Through Momo of all animals. I'm not saying I wasn't hurt, but damn! And Sokka and Suki had moved from Kiyoshi island to the Northern Water Tribe a couple months ago after their wedding. So I fortunately had their company. But sometimes I still have my doubts. Toph was blind, so I didn't really expect her to write…but she could have ordered someone to write it down for her! And Zuko? Well, Zuko was too busy. That was always his excuse. Yet he still found the time to exchange some notes between our two countries. I managed to keep every one of his letters, all demanding more time and that he will eventually visit with Mai. It would always make me smile when I had mail from the Fire Nation. So far Zuko had been the only one to write to me and we had become closer than any other pair. I didn't really want to admit it, but Zuko helped me go through my break up. I wasn't sure how Mai reacted to our letters, but then again, I was never truly ever able too read Mai like Zuko could.

As my thoughts wandered I knew my brother had finished his daily routine and it was my turn to respond.

"If you feel like that Sokka, why don't you ask Dad to help you? I'm sure you could use the help and it's not like he's doing much anyway." He gave me a look that asked why I didn't do the same thing and I answered saying that I didn't need to rant off to my sibling everyday just to deal with all the stress.

"Plus you have a wife at home to look after. No doubt you guys are going to have a baby soon, I'm sure Dad would be delighted to help you." And again I saw my brother shake his head in disapproval. Something about proving he was a man or something ridiculous like that. I nodded and went back to my work, letting Sokka find his own way out of my office. Not that it was hard to find anyway.

"By the way, Happy 19th Birthday! My little Sister is all grown up!" I thanked him and then threw a paperweight at him for that comment. He smiled and gave me a small box with some earrings in them. I got up and hugged my brother and then went back to work as he exited as well.

A couple more hours had passed and it seemed like my pile had only gotten somewhat shorter. It must have been around dinner time since that was when the mail usually came. My god, I was hoping to at least get a few hours of my own time. I didn't even realize it was so late. I really wanted to actually go out with Suki, but even that was impossible. Other than my brother, no one else actually knew that it was my birthday. Even my father wasn't here to acknowledge his daughter's day of birth. Dad was in the South as usual, helping grandma.

"Mistress, you have some mail." My scared assistant knocked softly at the door and this time, having relaxed a little bit I gave him a warm smile.

"You can come in Jin I won't blow up on you again. It was kinda mean and I wanted to apologize." He handed me my mail and gave me a soft smile as well. More sheepish than anything else.

"It's ok, I understand. You have a lot of duties and it's hard being someone so young. I wish I could help you more." I assured him he was helping a lot being my assistant and I could tell he left feeling somewhat accomplished at his job. I looked down at the many letters, most were reports from the various posts I had set up around the Northern Water Tribe. I decided to open them tomorrow but there was one red package. That I opened in haste. No doubt it was from Zuko, only he would take the time to actually send me something for my birthday right on time. Even Aang was either early or late a day or two. I opened the package only to be shocked. Inside was a full dress from the Fire Nation. Not the typical everyday dress but a gown. Only worn on formal occasions. I acted like the now, 19 year old girl and lifted the dress and twirled around in it. It was beautiful, red with gold embroidery. The sleeves reached all the way down to my knees, but the cut off was at my elbows making the rest of the fabric flow. We had nothing like this in the Water Tribe, most of the clothing suited for warmth and comfort. Fire nation clothes were always more suited for my taste recently.

After my little adventure with the dress, I saw the long note handwritten to me.

"Katara,

I know I promised to come and visit at least once since the last letter I sent you. However, again I must say that I cannot come. Things at home have become a little hectic and need my attention. So rather than me going to you, I decided to let you come to me instead. For these matters also need you're assistance and expertise as well. As you are reading this note, I have instructed the captain aboard the ship that carried the mail to take you to the Fire Nation as well. And will not leave until you are aboard. I figured you needed a vacation anyway judging from your previous letters. I know you will come, and will expect to see you in a few short days. I will be there personally to pick you up.

P.S. I had to actually beg Suki for you're measurements and the dress is only half of you're birthday present. Board the ship and you'll get the other half.

Yours,

Zuko"

Well, after a letter like that who else would turn down that offer. I was getting sick and tired of only practicing my bending and looking at papers all day long. Zuko would never fail to amaze me. After all these years he was still as cocky as ever. One minute kind and considerate, the next demanding and arrogant. I couldn't help but laugh at his letter and put it in the box with all the others. My assistant instantly came in without even knocking.

"Mistress! There's someone here to see you! It's a Fire Nation Captain!" I calmed Jin down and gave him my reply. Telling him that I am going home to get a few things and that I will be taking a long needed vacation. That all of my duties will go to my brother and hopefully father. If not then to master Pakku. I picked up the packages after Jin had left my office in shock and decided to leave with my presents as well as my box of letters. I figured it would be entertaining to read on the way to the Fire Nation. For some reason something in me had a feeling that this wouldn't be a vacation and that there really were problems going on in the fire nation. I didn't want to base my assumptions on just a letter and hoped my intuition would be completely wrong.

Going home, I saw many of the villagers working hard. I was proud to be part of a nation, where people would do anything for one another. I was proud to be part of a country where each person was caring and kind yet had the ability to be strong and brave. Representing this country would be an honor to any tribe member. The honor should have been given to my father or even Sokka, but I was the one. I thought back to the ceremony that happened only a couple years ago. I knew I had to be part of the ceremony for I was so actively involved in the war's end. Along with my brother, father, and Suki. Yet when they officially nominated a representative for the water tribe, my name was called. Many said it was because of my direct relationship with the Avatar, others said it was because I was a young master bender. But many also believed it was because I possessed a brave and kind heart and would make the tribe proud. I personally liked to believe it was because of all three of these reasons. My mind wandered even as I got home and started packing. Deciding which little valuables to take. I didn't pack much, for no doubt Zuko would try and provide everything for me. I did take the presents though as well as a couple of other trinkets. As I stepped out the captain was already waiting at my front door.

Without even saying goodbye to any of the other villagers I quietly escaped my trapped life of routine and accounts and welcomed an adventure that I needed for a very long time. I was off to the Fire Nation. I was going to go see Zuko.

Well, that's chapter one! Hopefully Chapter two will be out soon! plz Review!


	2. Not a Good Way to Start a Vacation

Disclaimer: Again I don't own Avatar.

**Chapter 2: Not a Good Way to Start a Vacation**

A trip to the Fire Nation was to take about 10 days. I was glad I knew the Captain well and knew it was Zuko's doing to choose such a captain. As I came closer to the ship I saw the captain himself greet me with a warm smile. Khan had been a captain in the Fire Nation's Navy for almost 10 years. The only reason he was still in the navy was his loyalty to Zuko alone. Khan managed to aide Zuko in many ways during his period of exile. Due to the fact that Khan had been to the North for so long I began a friendly relationship with him as well.

"Khan, it's been such a long time. How are you?"

"Fine. Just fine. I hear you're going to the Fire Nation?" I nodded and gave him a natural warm smile. One I rarely gave to anyone these days.

"You're Fire Lord invited me as a sort of much needed vacation." Khan nodded in approval.

"That does seem like something Fire Lord Zuko would do. You know I always had a feeling he held a special spot for you," I knew he was joking with me and I playfully hit his arm. Everyone knew Mai was the only one in Zuko's heart, supposedly anyway.

"Khan, enough with the jokes. Am I going aboard?" Before he let me through a small package was held out to me. I stared at it in confusion. Hoping it wouldn't be more reports for me to read on the way.

"I also heard it was a very important person's birthday today. It's a small gift but I hope you like it. I didn't get a chance to properly wrap it." Wow, today was definitely my lucky day as I eagerly took the package. I thanked him gratefully as I frantically opened the present, completely forgetting all proper etiquette. Inside was a long blue ribbon, with designs of water benders along the front embroidered in white. I wanted to jump up and hug the captain but restrained myself. I gave him a rather ridiculously large smile instead showing that I was happy with the gift.

"You have great taste Captain. Thank you again." After he showed another nod he led me to my room on the ship. He notified me that the second part of my gift was also inside the room. I felt like such a child, receiving so many gifts but I couldn't help it. I was almost ecstatic inside. It was a good thing these past two years has taught me how to control my emotions.

It was you're typical Fire Nation ship, and the design had not changed much since the war. Inside was mostly red and black. However the only difference in my room was a small blue box placed on the edge of my bed. Beside the box was another note. After placing my things down I slowly went over to the bed. I knew the ship was already underway and going fast. But that didn't matter to me. To me, the faster I got to the Fire Nation the better. All my attention was turned towards the bed. More importantly, towards that little box. I was almost afraid of what was inside. Usually small gifts signified something very valuable and precious and I knew I had deserved neither from Zuko. I knew he was generous, but this was almost bizarre. I decided to pick up the note first, but in the end my curiosity beat me. The box was opened and I couldn't suppress my gasp.

Inside was a comb. A simple yet elegant comb. The base color was blue while the design was all done in gold. Each design was so detailed and yet bold. I didn't know how else to explain it. It was as if the comb's design was made to tell everyone that we were now all one nation. That even the most dangerous enemies could become allies and equals. Yet there was nothing related to the elements or bending on the design. The design consisted of the different season starting with winter as it turned to spring, then summer, and then finally fall. There was some paint to show contrast in the seasons . I slowly let my fingers glide through the entire design of the comb and realized my mouth was still open.

Closing my mouth I began to put the comb back in its original packaging. And I thought the present gave me a bad feeling. I didn't know what to think. I knew Zuko must have been crazy when he decided to give this to me. Who else would spend so much on a girl? And he already had Mai.

My mind was wandering into unknown territory and I decided to come back to reality. I still had the note to read. I don't know why but the anticipation was killing me.

"Katara,

First of all, I just wanted to tell you good job for following my advice and taking this trip. Second, I wanted to assure you that I didn't spend a fortune on this comb. In fact, I didn't spend anything on this comb. However, this comb is still very precious to me and I knew you would be the perfect person to wear it. I hope to see you wearing both when I see you ten days from today.

However, I would be lying to you if I were to say this was purely vacation time for you. There have been problems occuring lately and it involves everyone. I'm afraid we may be facing a new enemy. So Katara, please be careful. I'll see you soon.

Yours,

Zuko"

This didn't sound good at all. Well at least that last part. I didn't want to think much about it. I tried to make myself busy. I knew I had a long trip ahead of me and I wanted to pass the time as quickly as possible. I actually wanted, no almost needed to see Zuko's face. I put my present on the night stand next to bed and slowly let my thoughts drift to much needed sleep.

The next few of days passed rather quickly, I did what I could around the ship and even got some work done sending messenger hawks back home. Captain Khan had actually managed to make excellent time and would actually reach our destination sooner than expected. However, I couldn't help looking at the comb at least once everyday. There must have been something wrong with me. I just had to know who this comb came from. If Zuko didn't spend it, then who could it be from. My first guess was from Uncle Iroh. I mean the man kept almost everything. Even the most random trinkets you would never expect. But that guess didn't seem right either. I was determined to figure this out, even if I had to force it our of Zuko himself. I was thinking so hard that I must have fallen asleep for the next thing I knew, I woke up to the sound of screams. Something was happening outside.

I got out as fast as I could and ran into the worst of it. We were being attacked alright. However, the soldiers weren't fighting people. Things were flying at them from the other ship at such speed that the naked eye couldn't see. The men from the other ship were carrying small contraptions that had little nozzles in the front of it. Earth pellets came flying out of each one. My first instinct was to help heal the ones that were still able to fight, but that wouldn't do much good. I had to get everyone to safety. I had to get to the other ship, or at least hinder them so that we could gain the speed we needed.

In the midst of all the fighting I managed to get into a good area to control the water. I started pushing the ship as fast as I could towards the Fire Nation. By the time the enemies notices we had only gained a few yards at the most. I had to do something. That's when I heard him.

"Kill every one of those Fire Nation soldiers! I don't care what you have to do! Find whatever resouces you can get and burn the ship down! I want this ship eliminated!" Their leader looked old and fragile, yet still full of fire. I had a feeling he was a bender, but I didn't have the time to figure out what element. I wouldn't let these soldiers die. Not on my watch. I stopped the ship almost instantly and managed to get the strength to create a giant wave. Big enough to destroy a mast or two on the ship. I added more force as the wave came down and I heard more screams. I had to keep telling myself, it was either the enemy or us. I made two more waves just in case. Obviously, they never anticipated the fact that water benders could have been on the ship as well. But then again, it was a Fire Nation ship.

After I made sure the other ship was damaged, the soldiers and I immediately started moving the ship once again. Trying to move the water to gain more ground I tried to get us as far away as possible. I bended for what must have been for 4 hours.

"Katara, that's enough. You're going to loose consciousness at that rate." It must have been the captain as he pulled me down from my spot. It was a good thing he was holding on to me because I practically collapsed on him. However, I still managed to ask the questions I needed answering.

"How are the wounded? Is everyone alright?"

"Everyone is fine. Those soldiers had horrible aim and those weapons stopped working after the first wave. The wounded have been tended to already by our ship's physician. You need to rest now. Because of you're bending we'll be able to get to the Fire Nation by tomorrow night. You really haven't lost you're touch Master Katara."

That made the entire trip only five full days. By the time Khan said something about notifying the Fire Lord, I was already unconscious.

When my eyelids managed to open I felt groggy and almost sick. Making myself get out of bed and getting dressed so I could see what exactly was going on. I knew I slept at least a days worth since food was left out for me. I went over to the ship's infirmary and helped whatever I could, but it seemed like the physician had everything under control. Khan eventually found me and said we would be arriving in about 3 hours.

I dressed myself the way Zuko had hoped I would. It surprised me because by the time I was ready I didn't look anything at all like a peasant from the Water Tribe. I didn't know what I looked like actually. I heard the sailor yelling we reached the shore and got all my things together. Properly placing the comb on my hair and then stepped out onto the deck where Zuko would be waiting.

That's Chapter two! Hoped you liked it and Chapter three will be up soon. Finally Zuko and Katara meet! xP Plz Review!


	3. The Responsibility I carry

Disclaimer: I wonder why I have to post this in every chapter….but just in case. I don't own avatar!

Note: this chapter is kinda slow, but hopefully this will set things up for the next chapter! sorry it came out so late! x.x

**Chapter 3: the Responsibility I Carry**

Note: Chapter 3 is gonna be special, because all from Zuko's Perspective! Yay!

It was late, really late and I wasn't tired. Well, that wasn't right either. It wasn't that I wasn't tired, more like I couldn't sleep. I was in my study staring over papers that should have been done hours ago. All because of a certain water bender.

God, you would think that after I personally wrote to her to be careful, she would actually listen to my advice! Instead, I hear that our representative not only dove into the heat of battle, but worked herself so hard that she herself went unconcious. So much for written letters. I knew I should have escorted her home myself. I let Khan get her of all people! Was I really that stupid? Khan would have let her run wild if she wanted to! I sighed loudly and dropped my head into my hands. My desk was large enough to sleep on at this point, even with all the papers everywhere in sight. I didn't even realize there was unfinished paperwork on the floor. Some I had to admit had some burnt sides. I still remembered when I received the letter only hours ago.

I was actually in a happy mood this morning, getting a good workout and having an almost decent conversation with Mai during breakfast. Things were starting to look good, I was even happy handling some political issues. Then comes this tired, frightened fire nation soldier carrying the day's mail and reports. Not expecting much but a certain letter or two I see something rather odd and wet and poorly written. Of course it would be from Khan. Who else would love to burden me with his troubles? Wait, I forgot. Everyone loves to burden me with their trouble. I'm the freaking Fire Lord. Anyway, we had almost a habit of exchanging letters ever since he started to travel to the North Pole. I wanted to say it was convieniant but I knew my true reason. I owed Katara many favors, not to mention she was probably the only person I wanted to keep in touch with. Recently, getting her letters were the only thing making my life worth something.

Anyway, I get this letter and what do I find? That the ship had been attacked! Of all things that could happen! And not only that, Katara is offically considered unconscious at this point. That stupid woman! Only she would run into the heat of battle. Only she would risk her life for someone she didn't even know. Only she would work herself so hard that she blacked out! I threw whatever papers I had in the air and stomped around my room in rage and confusion. This letter had no details or anything, just saying that everything was fine now and that they would arrive early due to Katara's water bending.

I must have screamed out in rage because even Mai came into my study now.

"Zuko," Her tone said it all. She didn't want to even ask if I was alright. Just made sure I was alive. I was the Fire Lord damn it. I deserved at least respect from my wife. This was getting ridiculous.

"Everything's fine. Go back to what you were doing. I have everything under control." I tried to mellow out. But when you're supposedly best friend is now rendered unconscious…you don't really have much to relax on. I saw my wife shrug her shoulders and leave without even a second thought. So much for consideration and care.

At this point the only relief I was able to get was the fact that Katara and Khan would arrive sooner than expected. And I seriously didn't sleep until they did get here.

I must have stayed awake for the next 24 hours. It seemed like it had been four days rather than one. But once I heard the announcement that the ship had arrived from the North Pole I readied myself almost instantly. I didn't want to waste any time with any formalities and hurried into the carriage.

As I walked onto the docks I stared at the blue water. It was almost black because of all the smoke and rock. At least, to me it looked black. It didn't matter though, I always loved looking at the water and today wasn't going to be any different. I saw soldiers properly docking the ship and even coming down with supplies from the Water Tribe, but I didn't see the person I most wanted to see. Even Khan came down to see me.

"Fire Lord Zuko, it has been awhile. I trust you have received all of my letters." I stiffened when I remembered the last one. Trying not to show any anger or frustration I nodded in acknowledgement.

"I did, and I would like a full report on the attack tomorrow afternoon Captain. You're letter didn't have enough information." He nodded and looked back onto the ship. There she stood and I could have sworn my mouth dropped at the sight of her.

"She is a beauty that one. Almost makes you regret not marrying her instead, that one." I heard Khan chuckle to himself as I glared. He only smiled like another foolish yet wise old man. Not knowing what reply to give I just kept staring.

Katara was a sight to behold. She was dressed in the gown that I had given her and as she got closer, I knew she was wearing the comb. Her hair usually down looked elegant pinned up and had only a few strands falling down her face. My heart swelled with pride and admiration, however I didn't show it. I couldn't show it out here in public. I only gave her a proper smile and took her hand to lead her. My hand must have been shaking for she took mine very quickly and placed me very large smile. A smile I haven't seen for almost 2 years.

"Katara, you look beautiful." I saw her bow her head as she greeted me as well.

"Fire Lord." For some reason I didn't like the way that sounded on her lips. She must have been still weak from the attack for she was leaning on my arm too much as we walked over to my carriage. I studied her face closely, she was already sweating and her face pale. Her dark skin had somehow concealed her weariness, but once you look at her close enough, you could tell she was still sick. I mentally cursed and tried to get to the palace as fast as physically possible. For the horses at least.

"Katara,-" I had seen her get settled and initiated a conversation not wanting to wait to hear what happened. Her face however stopped whatever questions I had for her.

"Zuko, I'm sorry but do you think I could rest on you're shoulder? I don't think I can lift my head up any longer." The ride was long as I sat next to her instead. She didn't fall asleep on me, but she did rest. My expression softened when we were alone.

"Why did you do this to yourself? I have trained my soldiers to protect you Katara, not the other way around."

"You had to have been there to understand. Your soldiers may know how to fight Zuko, but they only know how to fight benders and other soldiers. These people had weapons that no one has ever seen." Her head was resting on my shoulder now, and I did everything I could to resist putting my own head on top of hers. She was looking at me with long relief and yet examining a certain area on my face. I must have had a billion or so questions for her but her stare made me absolutely silent. I saw her hand to towards my left eye and touch the scar that was supposedly there.

But it wasn't. Katara had healed my scar a year after we defeated Ozai. Only one of the many favors I owed her. She never did touch my face though. In fact, I moved away before she could. It wasn't something a Fire Lord could do when he was already married to another woman. I refused to cheat on my wife, no matter how painful it was to stay with her. I had to admit that Katara wasn't making things easier with the way this ride was going and with the way she was dressed but I returned her smile and thanked her again for removing such a traumatic reminder.

"Zuko, it was nothing really. I'm just glad you're happy." I didn't actually give a response when she said that. Actually, I was kinda shocked when she said that. I knew she meant about my scar but I had a feeling she meant more than that. Then she asked something that totally gave it away.

"You are happy right Zuko?" I didn't want to hide anything from her. I never said I wasn't happy. So where did she get these crazy ideas anyway! It wasn't as if we were the best of friends and that we spent every waking moment with each other. It wasn't as if she could read minds. So why did this girl know how to read me so well, when not even the ones closest to me knew what I was even planning?

"Why do I get the feeling that you're not telling me something? Zuko? Hello?" She touched my face to grab my attention and when she did that I instantly took her hand and held it in my own. Bad move Zuko. Definitely bad move.

"I'm listening," I answered, and the sad thing was? She could tell it was a total lie on my part.

"Then why haven't you answered the question?" Answer?! Hell I didn't even know what the question was! Was it me or was this carriage really hot? I gave her a questioning look and I heard her sigh once more. I tried my hardest to provide an acceptable answer but I just couldn't think of one. I, the fire Lord, couldn't even answer a simple question of what's been bothering me lately. I mean, its not that I couldn't answer, it was more like I didn't know which answer to choose. I mean what didn't bother me recently? I sighed and let go of her hand.

"Katara, everything is fine. You don't have to worry about me. I have everything I could ever want," I tried to add a smile at the end, but all I could really manage was a smirk. She stayed silent for a good few minutes and that only tensed me even more. Katara was known for being super talkative during the war. It was almost impossible to stop that mouth of hers. But recently, it seems that life caught up to her. She learned to control her emotions as well as her mouth. I don't know how she did it but it seemed she even learned how to control her thoughts. I was born into this position, with the war aside, and I still couldn't even do that yet. When she finally said something must have been super tense, cuz I instantly felt my shoulders relax and let loose. Not very Fire Lord of you Zuko.

Lifting her head so she could look straight into my eyes, her expression was completely…well expressionless. I couldn't read her face at all, and I was usually pretty good at reading people.

"You're lying. I know you're lying. And honestly I'm hurt, but there's nothing I can do. Just know that you can talk to me. I'll be there to listen and help with whatever I can." That's when the sudden pang of guilt decided to set in. she laid her head carefully back onto my shoulder and I just stared. Why wasn't this carriage going on any faster? I looked outside the window and we had a good 20 minutes before we actually reached our destination. After another few moments of silence, I decided to finally speak.

"I'm sorry Katara,"

"There's nothing to be sorry for,"

"Yes, there is. You've helped me so much and here I am making you feel hurt and unappreciated," Katara lifted her head once again, this time in confusion.

"What are you saying Zuko? I didn't imply that at all. I was worried about you remember?" This was getting us no where. Couldn't she just be like a normal girl and accept my apology? But then, Katara was far from the norm. Forget it, I finally let the walls come down and let her know everything that was on my mind.

"I can't handle this anymore Katara. I can't do this anymore. I mean I get all the help I can and yet, I'm still exhausted every night and I can't sleep because I'm worried about what's going to happen the next day. I've taken on the Fire Lady responsibilities as well, because Mai has no idea what she's supposed to do, the army is getting restless and harder to manage. My generals are incompetant and I can't seem to help this world like I imagined I could. It just seems like everything is going wrong." She took my hand again and squeezed gently. I stopped instantly and looked at her. She was actually smiling.

"Was that so hard?" she didn't let me continue. "Lets just start off with the smaller problems and then we'll head on helping the world ok?" I nodded as she continued. Her years of experience as a diplomat seemed to help her even think rationally.

"Now, what's going on with Mai? I thought things were going well? She's not doing anything to help you? At all?" I shook my head and she scoffed.

"I wonder what she does all day long? Anyway, the only solution I can come up with, is that someone has to teach her. She's never going to learn if no one tells her to do it."

"I don't have time to teach someone their duties, Katara."

"Then assign someone. I'll help you with her duties. It can't be that hard right?" I guess she didn't know that fire lady was the most powerful position a lady could have in the nation. She was the only one able to make a decision when the senate and the Lord are at odds against one another. That fire lady took care of commerce as well as taxes and other problems along side with her Fire Lord. When I told Katara all of this, she was of course shocked.

"I'm assuming you've had no problems with the senate then? Since Mai hasn't been able to perform her duties."

"Not necessarily. I've had my many quarrels with the senate but I've learned to compromise. Katara, you can't teach someone how to be Fire Lady, you have to already have the knowledge and skill. I thought my love for Mai could make me do anything for her, but I guess I was wrong. People are expecting an heir katara, and yet I'm too busy to even think for myself let alone take care of a child." I could hear the horses starting to fall to a stop and I assumed Katara could as well.

"I'll do whatever I can while I'm here Zuko. I'll even stay longer if I have to. But we're gonna get through this ok? Just tell me what you need help with and I'll do it. Zuko, you can do this. And as for the other problems? Well, lets fix this one first." I nodded as I took her hand to lead her out of the carriage.

"Lady Katara, welcome to the Fire Nation." And smiled for the first time, in years.


	4. A Not So Warm Welcoming

Disclaimer: I'm just paranoid lol. I don't own Avatar! T.T

**Chapter 4: A Not So Warm Welcoming**

Note: Back to Katara! Yay! ^^

"Lady Katara, welcome to the Fire Nation." I heard Zuko formally greet and when I saw him smile, it almost made my heart jump. I haven't seen that smile in years. It was so far back I couldn't even remember when it was. And for a guy like Zuko, that wasn't very hard to believe. I gave him a smile in return and tried to hide my anxiety as well as I could. I thought I was going to have a meeting with my friends and family, but all I get in the end is the Fire Lady's glare. This wasn't a very good start. I heard Zuko give out a very loud sigh before practically dragging me to Mai. So much for a warm welcome.

She didn't even say a hello so I decided to take the first initiative. I bowed and gave my dutiful greeting as she should have.

"Hello Fire Lady. It has been a long time." I remained bowing, waiting for her to reply.

"Apparently not long enough," I heard her mutter and I really wanted to smack her right then and there. I didn't do anything wrong and here she was with this attitude. I could have stayed at home if I wanted to deal with this kind of drama. Zuko's hand touched my shoulder which I thought was a sign that I could stop bowing. When I stood back up I saw her small eyes grow smaller, which I thought was practically impossible. But then again, things were never impossible were they?

"I didn't say you could get up." Her tone not much filled with malice, but more annoyance. I could tell she was about to say more, but Zuko walked over and held her arm, very tightly.

"But I did. She is my guest Mai and you will treat this lady with the respect she deserves." Normally you would think Mai would just sigh and say whatever, but apparently a lot has changed over the years.

"Lady? She's a peasant." SO NOT TRUE! I was practically next in line to run the freaking water tribe! And I wasn't born into that position either lady! But being in a foreign nation meant I had to keep my thoughts to myself and my mouth shut. Hopefully, I could get my revenge later. So much for being mature.

"Mai, I will deal with you later. Greet our guest and leave. I don't have time to handle our petty arguments today." No wonder Zuko looked so much older. With a wife like that, who wouldn't? I had the feeling Mai was going to do something we would all regret later so I decided to step in.

"Fire Lord, it has been a very long day and we are all very tired. Maybe we should get some rest first?" I thought Mai was going to slap me for interrupting their conversation but I saw Zuko relax.

"Sure, I'll show you to your room." I bowed again to Mai out of peer courtesy.

"Fire Lady, it has been a pleasure to see you again." Not even bothering to wait for a reply I just left with Zuko. I heard him sigh once again. I didn't know what to say. The things Zuko had said earlier were only the tip of the iceberg compared to what I had just experienced. Sometimes it made me wonder how Mai was raised exactly. It must have been a wonderful childhood playing with Azula. Damn I was sarcastic recently. Before I even realized it, Zuko took me to the gardens that we both knew so well. I used to come here to practice my water bending and Zuko came here as a child. Both sharing very interesting yet, welcoming memories.

"I remember this garden. I whipped your ass whenever we sparred," I joked and our playful arguments started all over again.

"What are you talking about? As I recall it was you who got burned," he quipped back. His old smirk coming back.

"Then why do I remember a certain prince frozen in ice for a good minute or two hmm?" We were just passing the pond and I splashed some water on his cheek. He was caught in so much surprise I couldn't help laughing.

"Be grateful you look so pretty today, or I would totally challenge you right now." He had took my hands quickly and held them to my sides. His forehead very close to my own. I thought he was going to lean in but it must have been my imagination. I quickly tried to get some distance between us, but instead just turned around and leaned against a nearby tree. I heard him follow me and lean on the tree behind me, careful to also leave some distance between us. As I watched the turtleducks, I instinctively started to move my wrists. The water started to move back and forth obeying my every motion. I had missed bending where I wasn't stressed. I started to ponder about the way things were before when I noticed Zuko was watching my hands as well. Maybe it was best to start some conversation.

"Katara, what are you thinking?" I smiled towards the water when he asked.

"I was thinking about the life I lead now. I was thinking about if I truly wanted this kind of peace or not." That didn't come out right.

"What do you mean? Isn't this what we wanted?" Zuko gave me a confused look when I glanced at him and eventually my hair was starting to bug me, being constantly up. I sighed and took off the pins, leaving my comb to keep my hair somewhat tamed.

"It isn't that I didn't want peace Zuko. I've always wished for this between our nations. But I've always been a waterbender first. And I guess I always thought my life would continue being a waterbender. But as I started to grow up, I realize how important my role is to everyone in the watertribe so I didn't mind handling the duties I had to carry out. I thought maybe I could have both, be the hero and the leader. I thought maybe I could lead the simple life of teaching aspiring benders and leading my nation towards peace and harmony. But recently, all the water tribe is giving me are papers involving supplies and demands. I know we're acquiring peace, but I never imagined I would completely ignore my bending, my natural path. I've been wanting to get away for awhile now. You've never wanted to just get out of this palace once in a while? I mean, I'm practically heir to the water tribe next to Sokka and I don't even think I want it. Not if this is the kind of life I'm going to lead." Wow, I just really let things out didn't I? This place was messing with my head. I was way too comfortable here, with Zuko. And that was a very, very bad thing.

"I've dreamed of becoming the next Fire Lord ever since I was a kid. To me, there was nothing else but to take care of my country. I can't just leave. This is where I belong, this is what I have to do." I felt horrible. I couldn't believe myself. Asking the Fire Lord if he actually wants this position or not. What was wrong with me? To say I felt ashamed of myself would be a vast understatement. But Zuko wasn't finished.

"But I do sometimes wish I could get away. It's hard Katara. It always will be. The feelings you have are normal." Then why did I feel so ashamed? At least Zuko knew what he wanted to do. I didn't have a clue. I was so much like my element it was frustrating. I was all over the place just trying to fill every crack that I lost any sort of direction in my life. I compromised and I did whatever I could to help my country and my people. But I couldn't compromise myself anymore. Unfortunately this wasn't the only issue I was thinking about though. I knew I shouldn't have mentioned anything but everything just blurted out. It was as if my mouth suddenly decided to have a mind of its own.

"So when you said sometimes you wished to get away, was that because of Mai?" Damn my mouth! Damn my brain! This wasn't any of my business. I heard him literally stiffen in back of me. I didn't speak very loudly but it felt as if I just knocked down a whole forest with the weight of my words. I started to feel very dizzy so I put more weight onto the tree. I refused to be sick. I listened harder to Zuko's words instead.

"I thought I loved her. I thought she loved me. We were supposed to be the happy couple. Katara, we were supposed to be happy. I've fought for so long, so I thought I deserved some happiness in my life. I thought I found that with Mai. I guess I was wrong." I turned around and saw him staring at the pond only a few feet away from us. I wanted to console him, but that wasn't my place. I touched his shoulder instead and he looked up at me with a concerned face. I guess my grip was a lot harder than I thought.

"You'll be fine. Things will get better Zuko, they always do. I mean you broke up with Mai and she still returned to your side right? You do deserve happiness and not just a little. You've done so much for your country, I know your mother would be proud of you. Don't ever doubt yourself Zuko. And don't ever think you're not good enough or not worthy." I didn't think I could say anymore, my head was becoming too dizzy and I was starting to see three Zukos instead of just one. I think I heard Zuko ask if I was alright, but the fatigue got to me way too quickly. The next think I knew, I blacked out.

***

By the time I woke up it, the sun had set and the moon was up literally shining into my room. I was honestly too comfortable to move. No wonder Zuko liked it so much here, the beds were amazing! I didn't want to get up at all. My head still hurt, but it was only a dull pain. I tried to get up for some water but then I heard voices outside the room. Then I realized, this room wasn't even mine!

The entire room was multiple shades of red. And candles were placed everywhere. I always had a room with my own tastes and it was usually blue. This one was probably one of the guest rooms, that is until I saw the crown placed at the bedside table. O dear God. I think I was in Zuko's room. This was not a good sign. The voices were getting louder as I tried harder to get up.

"What is wrong with you Mai! I specifically ask you to be nice to my guests and you practically attack Katara!"

"Me? What about you? You actually rode in the same carriage as that peasant!"

"What the hell is wrong with that? She is a guest and should be treated with respect. And stop calling her a peasant already, she has shown as much control and manners as any lady of this court. Especially with your insults. I'm surprised she didn't freeze you."

"That **peasant** is not enough to match me in any battle anyway. And what's wrong is that you look at her the same way I thought you used to look at me. With love."

There was utter silence and I stood there shocked. NO WAY did Mai just say that aloud. I couldn't believe the both of them actually. The fact that Zuko actually took all these arguments was astonishing to me. I would have already melted her if I was his position. What was up with Mai anyway? They were already married for God's sake. What's wrong with having me as a friend? And Zuko would never love me. Not like that anyway.

"What are you talking about?" He hissed this time. Mai's voice didn't even hesitate.

"I meant what I just said. I've seen the way you look at her. And it's everything that I never had. You look at her with so much passion and love, a way you never looked at me once."

"Well could you blame me? All we do is argue! And don't pretend I don't know about your affairs. Fire Lady is supposed to help run the country and yet here you are reading and sighing all day long, not doing a thing for others." I didn't think I could take much more of this.

"Are you even listening to me? I'm saying that you've always loved that stupid water girl. Ever since you left me to fight the war you've changed. I mean I save your ass in that prison years ago and you leave me for that-"

"You call her peasant one more time and I swear I'll give you the scar I once had." O shit. I wanted to get up. I had to stop this. But I was in Zuko's room for god's sake. And I was not in the clothes I arrived in….actually now that I think about it. Who's shirt was I in anyway?

"Let's see you try…ZuZu" This was just getting worse. One thing I learned about Zuko…**Never ever ever **call him ZuZu.

Arg! No time to think about my outerwear now! Need to get up and fix this. Getting up as fast as my legs could manage…which wasn't very quick, I rushed to open the door. By the time I got it to open, both Zuko and Mai were staring at the door. Uh oh. Mai was the first to attack.

"And you insult me about my affairs? What about you? It hasn't even been one day and you're already sleeping with this…thing!" o great. I was now degraded to a thing and a slut. What the hell was her problem! I answered for Zuko before he could even open his mouth.

"First of all I'm not sleeping with **YOUR **husband. I was running a fever and Zuko was taking care of me since the others aren't here and a majority of your servants can't know I'm here. And secondly, Mai, since you are the Fire Lady I thought you would at least have the etiquette that befits you're station. By calling other nation's ambassadors things and peasants, you're not only showing how immature you are, but also makes us question the Fire Nations motives. Now I have been kind throughout my visit so far, and I intend to be for the rest of my stay. But I will tell you this, you disrespect my best friend, which also happens to be your husband, once again in my presence and I will make sure you will be frozen in ice for the rest of my stay. And I intend to stay a very, very, very long time." I flashed one of my most brilliant smiles and I made sure that I would stick with my threat. I couldn't be more proud of myself. In fact, Mai left not only a few seconds after! This definitely made my day. Zuko started to gently guide me back inside his room and once that door was closed, he looked like he was about to explode. With laughter that is. You couldn't believe his face unless you were there. It was the strangest thing I have ever seen. One moment he was trying to look angry the next he was laughing!

"I can't believe you threatened her like that. No one has spoken to Mai like that since the war. She hasn't been this mad since the last time I broke up with her." I leaned back against the wall and smiled. But I guess Zuko saw though my little charade because he immediately stopped laughing and dragged me to the bed.

"You should be sleeping." I nodded and tried to get back into bed. I didn't have the strength to argue with him. Not today anyway, I knew I had to get better soon. He sat next to me as I got settled in and it made me realize just who's room I was in.

"Zuko, I could sleep in another room. I don't want to take your bed." I argued weakly but he shook his head.

"This is the only way I could protect you. At least until the others get here." I gave him a puzzled look as he continued.

"Don't ask Katara, I'll explain everything to you tomorrow. For now just get some sleep. I'll be here if you need anything." When I nodded and slowly started to drift I used whatever strength I had left.

"Thank you Zuko, for everything" I whispered and practically fell into dream land. That is after I head a his voice whisper something back. His warm voice, "I've missed you too Katara".

Author's note: So what did you guys think? Good? I'm soooo sorry it took me soo long to post this chapter but fear not for the next chapter is already being written! Hopefully I can get it to you guys sooner since I'll have more time. But for now please review! It would be greatly appreciated!


	5. Something to Think about

I don't own Avatar! If I did I would disregard Mai and make everything ZUTARA! Muahahaha aren't you glad I don't own avatar?

**Chapter 5:Something to Think about...  
**

I ended up sleeping longer than usual. I would fall in and out of consciousness. Somehow I got the feeling this wasn't an ordinary cold. By the time I could actually think coherent thoughts for long periods of time it was in the middle of the night. There was still a light on in the next room and I knew Zuko was still slaving away at his desk. I guess he must have heard me stir because next thing I knew he walked in. His face had a worried and exhausted expression and it only made me feel worse.

"Hey stranger" I joked. He looked tired and stressed. I guess I wasn't much help either considering he had to take care of an entire nation as well as me. I didn't like feeling useless, but what I hated was being a burden onto others.

"Hi." He greeted and came up towards the side of the bed. There was a chair and a plate of food waiting. The thought of eating solid food made my mouth water. I must have been out for quite awhile.

"You were out for 2 days," I heard him respond. Was I so easy to read now? I didn't even need to ask. I looked at his tired expression and scooted over so he could sit onto the bed.

"And you've been up the entire time haven't you?" He shrugged and looked away, just like always; always needing to work himself to the bone without a second though. I pretended not to notice before but as the years passed, it was hard not to realize his habits.

"You had a fever and there was really no other option." Damn he was arrogant. Of course there were other options. His forehead suddenly reached mine which surprised me. To be blunt, I didn't like his closeness. Especially since I was still sick and weak. I backed off immediately and was fortunate enough to not have him notice.

"Your fever's gone now." He sounded relieved and looked at the tray. As if trying to decide which dish to feed me first. I wanted to smile and accept his care for my wellbeing but my brain finally regained control and I didn't seem to have much of an appetite anymore.

"You should get some sleep Zuko, it's 1 in the morning. "I started to get up but he pushed me back down.

"Not until I finish some last papers, I just came in to check on you. You're still sick Katara. You're not getting up anytime soon even if your fever is gone. " I glared at him as best as I could. I did not just get ordered. So to prove my point I got up again. His confusion showed on his face as he pushed me down **again**.

"I'm fine. You're the one who should be in bed. You can stop playing nurse. I've always been a quick healer." I reassured him, but it didn't seem to work.

"No, you're not fine. Katara you were in a state of fever not a few hours ago." I sighed and got out of the bed as fast as I could. He got up as well and grabbed me by the waist and pulled me towards him. Too bad he pulled me a little too fast because I landed right in the middle of his chest. I became red almost instantly and I thanked the fact that it was night time. I pushed him off and crossed my arms to make it look like I was mad instead.

"I'm fine and I don't like it how you're treating me like a child. I appreciate that you took care of me while I was sick but now it's time for you to let me take care of myself. I'm 19 for crying out loud. I refuse to be a burden to anyone but myself." Ok that didn't make much sense but it was too late. I already said it. He was getting red too and finally gave up.

"Fine! Go ahead and get yourself sick again! See if I care! I don't have time to deal with Mai and You, not while I have work to do." He started to go towards his office but I got the water from a nearby pot and pulled him farther away.

"Oh no you don't. I will not let yourself hide in your 'work'. That may work on Mai but it's not going to work with me. You may be a master firebender Zuko, but you're not a God. I don't care if you're the Fire Lord, you need sleep just like everyone else and you are going to sleep. Right now. Even if I have to tie you to the bed." I argued back and before he could respond someone came through the door.

"What's is going on? You guys are shouting so loud we could hear you down the hallway." I dropped the hold on the Fire Lord and ran over to my friend. I haven't seen Aang in such a long time and he laughed when he returned the hug. He had grown past my head and it was weird not needing to bend down to hug him. Aang had definitely changed from being the little boy he once was. I realized that I haven't seen him since the break up and so I did the first thing that came to my mind.

I slapped the avatar.

And he was very surprised. He asked what that was for and my answer was obvious. Of course I wasn't going to forgive him that easily, for breaking up with me by mail of all things. After that I instantly hugged him again.

"It's good to have you back though Aang." His tense figure instantly relaxed as he hugged me back. The moment was sweet until a certain annoying fire bender decided to interrupt.

"I don't want to ruin the moment guys, but Katara should be in bed. She needs rest." I was getting sick of this. I was a healer damn it! I knew if I was still sick or not. And I was KATARA! The master water bender that not only kicked Zuko's ass in many duels but also the Avatar's as well. A mere cold wasn't about to bring me down and I couldn't believe Zuko believed that it could. I let go of my best friend and returned to the hot headed fire ball.

"What I need is for you to stop nagging. What I need is time to collect myself and WHAT I NEED Zuko is for you to either go back to your office and work yourself to death or to be smart and actually get some sleep. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some things I need to do." I stomped my way out into the courtyard and heard Aang laughing at Zuko for "getting told by Katara".

The training grounds were my ideal location but I was satisfied with the pond. It was the closest thing to a body of water anyway. Zuko had been considerate to provide me a private training area where water was constantly available, but it would be too easy to find and bother me if I went there.

As I stood next to the pond I made sure none of the turtleducks were disturbed and stood in position. I first practiced my stances without the water to see if I still had it in me to control my body. Being out for two days really messed up my work out and I needed to feel my body move again. In the beginning the movements were difficult and not as smooth as I hoped but as time progressed I started feeling somewhat normal again. The water naturally persisting to be manipulated and I satisfied its longing as well as my own.

With the power of the moon, I felt the strength that I once possessed flow back to me and welcomed it with open arms. The water dancing around me that when I finished the sequence of stances, the water came falling down as if it was snowing just for me. I smiled as I enjoyed my work and didn't notice that someone had been watching me the whole time. That is until he came out from hiding.  
"I always did love watching you bend." I twisted around to find my best friend smiling at me. I smiled back and dropped my stance.

"You always loved me teaching you bending. Not watching me. Don't think I didn't know about your blushes when we were in the water." Aang freely admitted that I was right and I laughed when he said he couldn't help it. It was almost awkward looking at Aang now. Not only his physical appearance had changed but also his attitude. Aang had finally became the man he was supposed to be and I'm sure I had much of my brother to thank for that one. But it wasn't only that, Aang was becoming more mature and knowledgable about the world because of his travels. Not to mention Toph had toughened him up a lot. I had to thank her for that particular trait.

"We haven't dueled in a long time. What say we give it a try some time?" he challenged. I gave him a shake and only told him I didn't want to embarrass him in front of his girlfriend. His laugh was deep but still held the same joy it possessed years ago.

"I'm sure Toph would think i needed the beating. Plus, all i've been practicing is Firebending and Earthbending. It's boring after awhile." I put most of my weight on my right leg as he closed the distance between us.

"Well if someone would visit the southern water tribe a little more, maybe he wouldn't be so bored with just the power based elements hmmm?" He was getting closer and there was a bad feeling starting to grow in the pit of my stomach. I decided to ignore it but I still backed up a little. He got the message instantly and stayed put which made me relax.

"I'm really sorry for not visiting. I didn't know how you would take it. With the break up and all. But when I did get the courage to visit I had heard that you left already for the Fire Nation. It surprised me at first but Sokka said there was nothing to worry about. He was lying of course since he and I both received letters from Zuko telling us something important was about to happen. And that it wasn't a good sort of important either." That caught my attention. Why wasn't anyone going to inform me about any of these matters?

"So you know? You know what's going on?" The avatar nodded but refused to let me know anything else even after much prodding on my part. Even Toph knew more than I did and I definitely didn't like that. I sighed and gave up on the questioning...for now.

"So is Sokka coming then?" That much I deserved to know and Aang nodded. Saying he was going to be here by the end of the week. Which was in about two days. He changed the subject though to something I seriously did not need to think about.

"So what's going on between you and Zuko? I've never seen you two fight like this before. It's like you guys were an old couple or something." I sat down for this one, not even bothering to face him. I didn't want to think about this. I didn't need additional stress. But I was smart enough to make it look like I just needed to take a breather.

"Nothing is going on Aang."

"Katara, lying was never your strong point." Who was he kidding? Of course it was. At least it was now. All diplomats have to learn how to lie through their teeth. So I gave him an innocent look to add on to my facade.

"Katara, I've known you for how many years? I know when you're lying. I know you can lie to those old men but it's me we're talking about. Plus I've got a blind girl for a girlfriend. And there are benefits that come along with the relationship." I tried to instantly change the subject by saying Toph wouldn't be very fond of what he just said. He caught on rather easily though and gave me a good stare. Why was everyone treating me like i was 13 again!

"Nothing is going on! I was sick, he took care of me. That's it!"

"Well that's not how I see it. I've only been here for a day and ever since I arrived to the palace I've seen the way he looks at you. The way he takes care of you. It's different now Katara. You have to have noticed. I bet you Mai's noticed too. It's not too difficult. Hell, even Toph noticed and she's blind for God's sake." Was that supposed to be a joke? I could tell he was smirking and I really didn't like it. I didn't like where this conversation was going. I didn't like where any of this was going. I refused to believe that the Fire Lord had feelings for me. I mean, he was married. And I know Zuko, he would never betray Mai like that. Even if Mai betrayed his trust many times over.

"Aang, I think you're thinking too much into this. In fact, I know you're thinking too much. Zuko looks at me like he would a sister that he never had. Someone that actually cares for his well being." Aang gave me a condensending look that I didn't even knew he possessed. I guess he did learn a few things from Toph.

"Katara, Sokka looks at you like a sister. Hell, **I **look at you like a sister. But Zuko? Trust me, that's not brotherly affection he's giving out." Ok, that's it. I've had it with being the nice Katara and basically, I blew up on Aang.

"Why is everyone thinking such stupid things! We're in a state of panic and all you're talking to me about is some fake feelings the **MARRIED** Fire Lord **MIGHT** have for me? You're kidding me right? Zuko is the last person I know to have feelings for me. You know how I know this? Not because he's married. Not because I'm a waterbender. And not because i'm from a different country. But because Zuko has too much honor to betray his wife, his country, and his duty. He would **never** do anything to damage his reputation as Fire Lord. He has worked too damn hard to earn the respect of his people. So those feelings that you say he may have for me might as well be non existant. So Aang, stop pushing the damn subject!" I needed to take a breather after that one. I was glad I had learned to control the volume of my voice since we were outside. But the emotion in my words still needed a lot of energy and having just come out of a fever and practice, it probably wasn't the best idea.

Aang looked at me with both amazement as well as shock. At least that's what it looked like anyway. He gave a deep breath and a moment to form his argument. And seeing the look he was forming gave me a feeling that I wasn't going to like what I was going to hear. Since when was he so composed?

"Can't you see it? The fact that you already know all of this just proves you're feelings for him as well. You're making yourself believe that he doesn't harbor any feelings for you. That way you don't get hurt and you don't get your hopes up. I should be telling you to stop being so stubborn. But you're right we are in a state of panic and we should be focusing on the problem at hand. On the other hand, our relationship only grew stronger as the war progressed. Who's to say the relationship you and Zuko have won't as well. Stop fooling yourself Katara." I didn't even know what to say to that. All I knew was that I was ridiculously tired and that I wanted my bed. But I had to admit, as the years passed I became more stubborn and refused to back down on Aang. Since he became so much wiser, I felt I had to prove my maturity as well. That is until a certain Fire bender came out. I immediately tried to stand up to show that I really was alright and that Aang and I were just chatting. At this point, I noticed that the sun was about to rise and figured out why I was too tired. Zuko however looked like he did get sleep and looked energize as the sun rose.

"Aang have you and Katara been talking this entire time?" I didn't even bother listening to their conversation as I soon fell asleep once again.

***Zuko's turn! yay!***

After some much needed rest I went towards the practice arena. That little water bender was really testing my patience. I try to be nice, I try to be considerate. But nooooo she has to blow up in my face. She has to think that I think she was weak! Well duh Katara! Of course you're weak. You were sick! I thought that much was obvious. I was surprised I even got a few hours before the sun came up. And as the sun rose so did my energy. I didn't even get a full four hours before I was up and ready for practice. Katara was right about one thing, at the rate this was going, I was going to die just because of lack of sleep. I dressed in simple shirt and pants as I went towards the arena when I spotted Aang and the waterbender that I was just thinking about. I could tell they were in deep conversation and decided to ignore it. It was none of my business anyway, that is until someone practically exploded in Aang's face. I couldn't hear all of it, Katara had been pretty good at controlling her voice now since she knew nothing could be private anymore. Something about Zuko, feelings, marriage, and honor? I stopped to get a little closer without actually getting noticed. Hey after hearing those four words, who wouldn't get curious. Plus this was my palace afterall, I have the right to know what's going on. Katara was focused on the pond and playing with the water. Did i mention she looked ridiculously tranquil even though she was going ballistic on the Avatar? ...Wait a minute. Bad Zuko! I was married to Mai! Stop thinking about Katara! I don't care if she's growing more beautiful by the second or that she's matured and became even more admirable...this wasn't helping either! Stop it! I almost didn't even catch what Aang was saying because of my stupid thoughts.

...Shit! Katara had feelings? For me? How the hell? I thought about it for a second and that had to be impossible right? I mean, sure she actually smiles towards me now. And it wasn't one of those fake cheap smiles either. And when she laughs it sounds genuine. I haven't even seen her give the Avatar a genuine laugh yet and they dated. I started to give myself a smile before I realized where my thoughts were once again leading to. What the hell was wrong with me? I did not have feelings for my best friend's ex girlfriend! That was against man code for heaven's sake! I needed to get in there and clear things up but by the time I stepped in, Katara had been asleep.

"Aang, have you and Katara been talking this entire time?" Aang turned around and nodded while watching his teacher sleep. While he went over to her I stopped him and offered to bring her to her room instead. Considering he had no idea where her rooms were.

"How much did you hear?" I could tell it took a lot of nerve for Aang to ask the question. It wasn't a simple question to ask. So I gave him the reply he needed but not the entire truth.

"Not much. Something about honor and duty. I was too busy with my own thoughts to actually listen to anything." Aang walked with me towards her rooms as I tried to ignore the look he was giving me.

"Are you sure you heard nothing else?" I nodded thinking of something else to say. Maybe I should get more information out of him?

"Why? Was there something I should know about?" If I knew Aang, which I hoped I did, he would try to shrug it off and pretend there was nothing to worry about. And my expectations didn't fail me. We were getting close to her rooms when he asked a question that almost made me drop Katara.

"So how are things with Mai?" Did everyone have to ask that these days? Why couldn't it just be a simple 'how are you?' or 'how are things with the fire nation?'. No, it had to be 'How are things with Mai?', like something wasn't right to begin with. I gave him a look that said I didn't want to talk about it and Aang was smart enough to not push the subject. As we reached her rooms Aang muttered something about going back to bed and said his goodbyes. I didn't even realize I was sighing until I set her down. Hell I didn't even realize I had sat down on the bed next to her. I felt like some sort of sick stalker or something. Just staring at her face. I couldn't help it anymore. I had to admit that Katara was beautiful, in every way. All of what I heard in the courtyard just moments earlier ran through my head. Did this girl really have feelings for me? Did she really believe that? Katara wasn't that kind of person, was she? I mean she knew I was married. Maybe she was just worried about my marriage? But then what about all of what Aang said about her not acknowledging her feelings for me? I needed to let my energy out. All these questions were clouding my thoughts with uneccessary ideas. I gave Katara one final check to see if she was alright and headed straight for the training room.

The large room had its selection of weapons and equipment, but today wasn't a day for weaponry. I had too much raw energy to let out and firebending was the best solution for that. Taking in deep breaths trying to control my inner fire. I started out with the most basic stances. I didn't really have any one to spar with which made training less exciting. I didn't really care anymore at this point. I needed to do something. I needed to clear my head. I wouldn't admit it now, but I probably also needed to come up with an answer to my own feelings.

The fire I was controlling became wider and lasted longer as my stances became more difficult. Retaining my balance I did a series of different kicks and punches. It was a good thing the room was so large because I was really letting the fire out. I started to mix my own series of stances as an hour became two and before I even realized it the entire morning had gone by.

I definitely needed a break after that last routine. And as water was going down my scorched throat I started to realize that I really needed a new sparring partner soon. Sure all the generals and lieutenants were on par with their firebending but…it was really getting boring. I mean you can only do so many moves after awhile and having challenged all of my generals at least five times…well lets just say I needed something new. I should have asked Aang to help me but then again, the avatar had much better options than to spar with the Fire Lord. Right? Speaking of the avatar, I soon saw the young peacemaker trying to get away from his girlfriend.

"Zuko! You gotta help me! Toph, she's-"

"Aang, trust me when I say this. But I really don't want to know." Aang and I both knew very well just how scary any bender was. Especially benders like Toph and Katara. Hell, whenever Katara would get mad I try to make damn sure she has no large source of water around her. But then again- damn it! Stop thinking about the damn girl Zuko!

"Then at least get me outta this mess," I grabbed the container holding my water and gave him a skeptical look. Toph being blind was almost at the right room. Hearing the vibrations of hearts and feet did have its advantages and Aang knew he couldn't hide forever.

"If I don't even want to know what kind of mess you're in. How do you expect me to get you out of it? She's you're girlfriend Aang, you know how to deal with her best anyway." Aang definitely had his pathetic moments and I daresay this had to be one of them.

"That's a total lie and you know it! To this day, you still have no idea how to handle any girl in you're life and you're even married to one!" he panicked. Well after that comment, of course I would come running to help my best friend. I mean questioning my sexuality definitely earned him a cookie.

"Aang you just lost yourself all hope of any sort of back up. Have fun with your **girlfriend**!" I emphasized and made sure Toph knew where her significant other was. I smiled as I literally saw the life leave Aang's body. Anyway, I left the two alone while I went onto more important matters. Like dealing with certain council members for instance.

The meeting had been a long and unnecessary one. My uncle must have been the only one present to keep my temper down. I had no idea why I needed these old geezers anyway. All of them were greedy and their political views left much to be questioned about. I wanted to appoint a new council, one that would equally carry the burden that I now hold because of these 6 men.

"You can't expect us to take funding out of the military just so we can have more schools." The oldest one, Ping was the name I think, argued. He actually tried to argue with the fire lord.

"And where Lord Ping else are we supposed to take the funds out? We needed more schools and places to take care of orphaned children because of the war and since we no longer need to have such a vast military we don't need those funds to go there any more. So like I said, where else are we supposed to take it from?" I practically yelled back. These guys thought they could have pushed me around? Well let's see them try.

"We could take it out of the medical facilities…" Ping must have been crazy.

"And risk all the lives? Do you know how much damage has been done to the people of the fire nation?"

"But we also give free care to those non fire nation. Maybe we should limit-" another councilman offerred and I gave him a death glare. Daring him to finish that sentence.

"Please think before you speak Lord Lao."

"Zuko…" I could hear my uncle try and calm me down. This had been going on for hours now and the fact that I only threated three men today was a record. At least for me it was. I really should have sacked all these men after the war, but my uncle persisted. Saying in order to win the people, I had to win these men as well. Of course I knew he was right, but admitting it aloud was a whole other matter. I'm just glad they're sons were on my side of things. I started to inwardly pray for patience when a certain person made their appearance in the room. A certain beautiful, blue eyed, representative that is.

"I'm so sorry to interupt your meeting gentlemen but there is an urgent matter that needs the Fire Lord's attention. It's concerning the Avatar my Lord." I instantly got up after that and excused myself from the table. Hoping that Uncle could handle things from here. The rest of the men paid their respects to both me and Katara and as I left the room, I could hear Uncle taking charge.

We walked and said nothing as I tried to peel off one of the many layers required of me to wear during those stupid meetings. By the time I got the first jacket off, I managed to gather up the courage necessary to talk to my friend.

"So what's wrong with Aang?" Katara gave me a solemn look.

Haha cliff hangers suck don't they? Well I'm sorry for the super long wait guys but here it is! The new chapter. Not much going on, but you do get some sort of idea what exactly is going on in Zuko's life no? Not to mention Zuko's very confusing thoughts as wella s Aang's appearance!^^ but I promise more development on the actual storyline next chapter! But in the meantime, please read and review!


End file.
